


[podfic] Phanservice

by yikesola



Series: podfic [3]
Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: 2017, Established Relationship, Introspection, M/M, Podfic, Podfic Length: 0-10 Minutes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-04
Updated: 2020-04-04
Packaged: 2021-02-23 01:48:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 9
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23470465
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yikesola/pseuds/yikesola
Summary: The twenty-minute walk outside in the April chill is going to suck. And that’s not even factoring in the expected chill of seeing his mum.A fic about wanting to be seen and a comforting cloak of irony.
Relationships: Dan Howell/Phil Lester
Series: podfic [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1672813
Comments: 4
Kudos: 6





	[podfic] Phanservice

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Phanservice](https://archiveofourown.org/works/20378230) by [yikesola](https://archiveofourown.org/users/yikesola/pseuds/yikesola). 



> The original fic was written for the [phandomficfests](http://phandomficfests.tumblr.com) Hits Different fest and betaed by the unparalleled [ahappydnp](http://ahappydnp.tumblr.com)

**Length** — 6:48  
**Stream/Download** mp3 via [Google Drive](http://drive.google.com/file/d/1OEqaDA51vETesS0SkegrUuU3um2P1CSI/view?usp=sharing)

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading— come say hi on [tumblr](http://yikesola.tumblr.com/post/186977695294/hold-still-redux) !


End file.
